Oh no she didn't!
by xAnimeFanatic
Summary: Kyo got the suspicion that Torhu is cheating on him with a new exchange student from France. He follows her everywhere spying on her every move.
1. The New Kid

_**Hey guys! This is my first fan fic so don't be too harsh. Give me a little support? Please R & R!**_

It's been 1 year since Kyo and Tohru been together. It's hard to believe but they're in their 3rd year of high school! "Kyo, did you remember that our homeroom teacher said we were getting an exchange student in our class?" asked Torhu with a smile, "I heard that he's rich and came from France, I hope I get to meet him!" Kyo's bangs covered his eyes when he saw a HUGE crowd of girls around the new kid. He had to admit, he was kind of handsome. He had bright blonde hair that blown in the breeze and bright blue eyes as blue as the carribian ocean. The new kid then wrapped his arms around a girl and said, "Hello there! You're so beautiful that the fountain in my eyes began to over flow for my love for you!" The girl then blushed madly and said, "Oh Tamaki! You're soooooo romantic!"

Kyo glared at the guy. _Damn! He's such a flirt! So Tamaki's his name... _He glanced towards Tohru who was staring at Tamaki wide eyed, sparkly and blushing even redder than a fire truck. As if by instinct, he covered her eyes and stepped out of the crowd and into class. Kyo was scared she might fall in love with him. "Attention students! We have a new exchange student that will be in our class from now on. Meet Tamaki Suoh. Be nice to him since this is his first day." The blonde boy then stepped in the room timidly and said, "Hello everybody! It's a pleasure to meet you all and all you ladies!" he winked at the girls and they screamed. One even fell out of her chair! Kyo got the feeling that he might be a dumbass pervert. He glared at Tamaki but he didn't notice. _Tamaki seems to be a nice guy I hope we get to be good friends, _Tohru thought looking in his big blue eyes. Kyo felt like he was gonna be sick.

_**Yes if you know the anime/manga of Ouran High School Host Club that's Tamaki from it ^-^! Yes it's weird to mix animes together but that's where I got my interesting idea LOL.**_


	2. The School Play

_**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter two! Sorry for that very short first chapter but this one will be a lot longer.**_

__Tamaki had only been in school for 3 days and Kyo's been pissed off with him each passing day. He was sick of all the girls crowding around his desk complimenting him. He didn't really care about that but what made him hate it was that he caught him flirting with Torhru and she turned bright red like a tomato. Kyo hated his idiotic comments and everything else he did. (A/N: He acted the same way Kyoya did in the OHSHC anime. Episode 24). Things took a turn for the worst when he heard there was a school play coming up soon.

"Attention class, our school is having a romantic play about two lovers who can't be together because their family are enimes. We need a total of 5 people for the play. We need people to play the part of Maryanne: the girl character, Bruno: the boy character, Charlotte: the tattletail sister, and the mom an dad. If any of you would like to participate in the production please take these foums that are beside be at the end of the day." The class seemed ecstaic. Right after the teacher told them about it they already turned to one another talking about entering the play and part they want to be.

"Kyo, do you want to be in the play? It sounds like a lot of fun! I'm going for the part of Maryanne." Torhu beamed with happiness.

"Dream on! I never auditioned for a play in my life and never will. Plus I'm not into that kind of stuff." Kyo muttered. Torhu looked at him with a goofy expression. Kyo looked at her and laughed, _she's so cute _he thought. At the end of the day, Torhu took the fourm of auditioning for Maryanne and slipped it in the box. She was about to leave when she saw Tamaki sign up for the part of Bruno. The thought of her and Tamaki being the stars of the play brought butterflies in her stomache. Without thinking she walked up to him.

"Hey there! My name is Tohru Honda and it's very nice to meet you! So you're auditioning for the part of Bruno?" Tamaki looked at the strange girl he waited a moment before he said something.

"Uh, hello there Tohru yes I am auditioning for the part of Bruno and you're auditioning for Maryanne. If me and you got selected it will be an honor working with you." He bowed to her.

Tohru blushed a little, "Oh no! It would be an honor working with you! It would be very memorable working with you. I give you good luck on being chosen." Tohru gave him "the smile" the one no man can resist.

Tamaki's bangs covered his eyes and his blush. _My, she's cute! Am I falling for her? _thought Tamaki. "I give you good luck too. I really want you to be selected. If you weren't I would die of my sorrow. Torhu laughed a little thinking he was just saying that but little did she know he really meant it. Kyo was watching everything. Without thinking he went straight into the classroom and pulled Tohru out of the room and headed stright home. _Why is that orange headed weirdo always with her? Could they be related? Could he be her girlfriend? _Tamaki shuddered at the thought. He went home to his manshion and couldn't get Tohru off his mind. He actually felt love for the first time. At Shigure's house Kyo would barley talk to Tohru and ignored her. Before it was bed time, Tohru finally asked him why he was acting this way. Kyo just ignored her again and sulked on the roof. She followed him and asked him again.

"I just feel... a little jealous. You were talking to Suoh and for some reason it bothered me whenever you talked to other guys. Plus I think he has the hots for you. Tohru's eyes turned wide and looked down on the roof.

"Don't be silly Kyo. It's very unlikely that it's true and even if he did I will always love you." Tohru said smiling. She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. Kyo smiled a little but something was still troubling him. _I just wish I can get rid of that Suoh bitch! He's the reason my blood pressure has been getting high. Good thing nobody else knows about that. _Thought Kyo.


	3. The Plan

_**Me: Hai guys! I'm back with chapter 3!**_

_**Kyo: I just hope Tohru doesn't cheat on me with that rich bastard T_T**_

_**Tohru: Oh Kyo, Don't be ever so silly! **_

_**Me: If she does, I'm available ;D!**_

_**Kyo: AWWW HELL! NOOOO O.O**_

_**Me: Hehehehe! Well let's get on with the story, enjoy!**_

_**Kyo: - Walks away slowly -**_

The cat and riceball were walking to school just when the teacher was gonna go let the kids vote for which kid can get selected. All you had to do was write the name of a person you're voting for and put it in their box. You can't wite your name on it though. When the teacher talleyed the votes, she stood up and said, "The winner of the part of the sister is Arisa Uotani, Mom: Miharu Sakamoto, Dad: Yukinari Sasaki, Bruno: Tamaki Suoh, Maryanne: Tohru Honda." A little smile crept up on Kyo's face. He litterally over stuffed the vote box for her. It bugged him that she has to perform with Suoh. _But it's not like they're gonna kiss _thought Kyo. Are they? He almost fell out of her chair when Tohru just popped out of no where and cried,

"This is the best day of my life! Who ever thought that I would make it!"

"You got good luck. Just don't expect it to be there all the time."

"Oh I won't. I guess it just pitched in there for what I wanted most." If she ever auditioned for anything else in her life, he couldn't be there every step of the way to help her. She's on her own this time now.

"Okay! The cast please come and follow me to the auditorium." The teacher commanded. The cast followed while a subsitute came in the room and gave everyone work. _I hope you enjoy yourself my little flower_ smiled Kyo. Tohru was actually having more fun that Kyo had hoped for. The people were so nice and patient with her. All that bothered her was when she read the ending part. _Oh no! They can't let me do this! What will Kyo think when he sees what I have to do. _She was staring at it her eyes almost buldged out of her face.

"Everything alright _Maryanne?_" laughed Tamaki, "uh, what's the matter?"

"Did you read the last page of the script?" asked Tohru slowly showing him the last thing they have to do. His eyes twitched

"I must be reading it wrong! So let's see..." he read it ten times already and it says what he thinks it is. In a way he was happy. For her it may be sad but for him it was a dream come true.

"Should I ask the teacher about this?"

"No no! Don't push yourself to do such things like that my Maryanne. If that was what the script says then that's what we have to do."

"I don't feel good about this... I'd be in more trouble if Kyo found out about this." whenever he heard the name Kyo; it stabbed him like he was being murdered with arrows.

"Just don't show it to him. He will never know if you don't show him." Tamaki wrapped his arms around her waist and a pink background with shimmering lights was behind them. Tohru was blushing madly. "We better get back to rehearsing. We don't want to be fired do we?" She nodded and continued practicing.

"Okay we're done for the day! Go home now and come back here on the weekends!" shouted the stage crew. Kyo went to the auditorium and was about to pick up Tohru. Tamaki gave Tohru a slip of paper with his phone number and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and put the paper into her backpack.

"Kyo! Hello there it's nice to see you again after almost a whole day." Tohru gave a big smile and ran towards him.

"Huh? Oh hi. I better get you home before Shigure thinks something is up." Kyo said looking towards the paper that was dangling out of Tohru's backpack pocket, "what did he give you anyways and what did he whisper in your ear?"

"Uh it's his phone number. He said we can practice through the phone after school because we can only go practice with everyone else on weekends."

"Really? So can I see the script when we get home? I'm really curious about what you guys will be doing.

Tohru froze as soon as he said that. "I don't want to spoil it for you it will be better if you just watched so you wouldn't be bored." she laughed weakly.

"It's okay. I'll just skim through it so you better have it ready." They got home and what Tohru did was that she ran into her room and ripped off the ending page of the script. She gave it to Kyo who was packing his things away.

"Here's the script! Every thing in it." Tohru said sticking her arm with the script no bugger than a small chapter book (the thickness of it). Kyo skimmed it and noticed a rip at the end of it.

"Hey what happened here? Did a dog get a hold of it and ate the last page?" Kyo joked.

"Oh! I don't know what happened but there's still everything there. Exuse me while I make dinner." she left without another word. After dinner was done, she went in her room and her phone rang. It was Tamaki. He said some stuff and Tohru changed and asked Shigure if she can leave to meet a friend. She did that everyday for 3 days.

"Kyo, do you know what Tohru's been doing with her friends these past 3 days? I'm getting a little concerned." said Shigure.

"No but she always leaves when she gets a phone call from Suoh, the new handsome kid in our class." said Kyo. Yuki and Shigure stared at him, "What do you think she's been doing with him?" asked Yuki.

"I don't know but I do know it's not anything feaky. It's not like her." Kyo inqired

"Maybe she's cheating. That's the only explanation."

"No! They're probably just rehearsing because they're in a play together. I hope they're just rehearsing." Kyo stared at the table a moment. _They might be right. Tomorrow I'll follow her and see what she's been doing._


	4. This can't be!

_**Me: Heeeyyyyy! Okay now here's chapter 4! ^.^ **_

_**Kyo: - is bruised - why the hell did you bitch slap me?**_

_**Me: It was out of love 3**_

_**Kyo: Kill me -_-**_

_**Me: Okay! - beats Kyo to death - Okay enjoy this final chapter!**_

_**Kyo: x.x**_

__Tohru was getting ready when her phone started ringing. As expected it was Tamaki. He said some things to her over the phone and she replied saying she would go. She walked downstairs and asked Shigure if she could visit her friend again.

"Sure you can go! Just be back soon and be careful!" said Shigure. _Be careful of Kyo _thought Shigure.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it. I always come around dinner time." said Tohru, "well I better be going bye!" Kyo followed her and tried his best not to make any noise so Tohru doesn't know shes being followed. He hid in bushes and behind trees. Whenever he made noises he would just hid behind them and Tohru doesn't notice. After 1 hour of walking she finally reached Tamaki's house. He snuck through Tamaki's manshion gates and quietly followed Tohru. Tohru was then greeted by a friendly voice.

"Hi there my little princess! You ready?" asked the blonde headed boy.

"Yes! I've been waiting but I'm still not sure about this."

"Nobody else is here but you and me. Come; let's go to the gardens like we always go." Tohru followed him into the gardens. Kyo could not believe what he was hearing! He quietly followed them and watched what they were doing.

"You look so beautiful as the sunlight hits your hair." said Tamaki looking at Tohru with dreamy eyes.

"Oh I wish I can relive this moment with you for the rest of my life." smiled Tohru

"I don't care what happens, I will stay by your side forever."

"But what if someone sees us?"

"Shhh! You talk too much." Tamaki gently held her chin up and brought his face closer to Tohru's. She did the same thing. Kyo wanted to jump out and push them away from each other but was too scared that he will be seen. _Oh crap! They're gonna kiss! I can't believe it!_ Their lips touched together and right after that Tamaki held her into a tight embrase. Kyo can't take anymore. He ran out without being seen and threw up behind a nearby tree. He ran home. As he was running he thought that maybe Tohru was better off with him. _She can hug him and can do anything she wanted with him. She probably did that to be because he's handsome and doesn't have the curse. _When he reached home he broke through the door and locked himself in his room.

"What's wrong with that stupid cat now?" Yuki asked Shigure.

"It appears Tohru cheated on him." Shigure replied with a smirk. Yuki just stared at him dumbfounded.


	5. Stupid Cat!

_**Me: Okay now this is the FINAL chapter of this story! - drumroll -**_

_**Kyo: Just dont make it end badly!**_

_**Me: Shut up! - slaps Kyo - enjoy :D!**_

__Two hours later Tohru arrived home and acted like nothing happened. Yuki and Shigure were looking angry at her. She gave a smile and saying hello to them but they still looked angry at her. She made a confused expression on her face.

"Uh where's Kyo? Is he out?" asked Tohru.

"Yes he's shut up in his room. You made him very furious at you." said Shigure.

"But what did I d-" before she could finish her sentence she saw Kyo walking out of his room and shooting her a death glare. Her eyes turned big and wide and stared at him.

"I thought I heard you out here. Come with me." Kyo said walking into Tohru's room and she followed.

"This won't be pretty." said Yuki putting his hands on his forehead.

"This will be fun to watch!" said Shigure. A vein popped out of Yuki's head. As soon as Tohru stepped inside her room he shut the door and locked it. He walked up to her and just growled and tackled her.

"KYOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Tohru trying to get free from his grasp. Kyo pinned her up the wall holder her arms up there right.

"WHERE WERE YOU!"

"I WAS AT TAMAKI'S HOUSE."

"DOING WHAT?"__

"JUST SEEING HIM."

"JUST SEEING HIM EH? THEN EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE KISSING HIM!" Tohru stared at him.

"How do you know?"

"I FOLLOWED YOU. SAW EVERYTHING YOU DID. EXPLAIN!" Tohru's eyes covered her bangs and slowly tears started to fall off her face.

"We were just rehearsing our lines. Like I said we can only reaherse on the weekends so we rehearse at his house. And that part you saw... was the kiss scene. Kyo looked surprised. She went to her bookbag and took out the script to the last page. She showed him what she had to do and surely enough it said she HAD to kiss Tamaki.

"The reason you didn't see it before was because I ripped it off so you wouldn't see. I was scared what your reaction would've been." said Tohru.

"I've been a fool." said Kyo unlocking Tohru's door. As he was getting out, Yuki and Shigure went bursting in.

"We heard what was going on and tried to see what was happening. But I guess Kyo locked the door?" said Shigure.

"So Ms. Honda... did you spill the beans?" asked Yuki.

"I was never cheating on him! I never will! That's what I had to do for the play it was part of the script!" cried Tohru. The dog and rat looked at the cat.

"Stupid cat!" said Yuki and Shigure in unision.

_**The end.**_


End file.
